


Little talks

by Juno999



Series: After the Storm (Post-canon ASOUE) [7]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Feels, Fluff, I just have a lot of feelings y'all, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, soft, soft as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juno999/pseuds/Juno999
Summary: It wasn’t how Violet Imagined.Her love smelled of fresh mountain snow, sweet apple blossoms, hot desert soil and earthy autumn leaves. Her love never stayed still, always moving from place to place, eager to find a new mountain to climb or a new ravine to explore. Her love had ink stained fingers, hazel eyes, golden freckles and a lopsided smile.
Relationships: Violet Baudelaire/Quigley Quagmire
Series: After the Storm (Post-canon ASOUE) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540939
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Little talks

It wasn’t how Violet Imagined.

Her love smelled of fresh mountain snow, sweet apple blossoms, hot desert soil and earthy autumn leaves. Her love never stayed still, always moving from place to place, eager to find a new mountain to climb or a new ravine to explore. Her love had ink stained fingers, hazel eyes, golden freckles and a lopsided smile. And now her love had a streak of grey hair…

She discovered it by accident on a warm and sunny spring day. The apple trees in the orchard were in full bloom and covered the pathway, that led to the lake, in pale pink petals. Every window in the house was wide open, yet it was way too nice to stay inside. The two of them decided to have a picnic in the garden instead of regular lunch. Violet packed a basket of sandwiches and freshly squeezed lemonade. Quigley brought a plaid picnic blanket and some pillows. He also found a nice shady spot under the apple tress, with a great view of the lake, glimmering in the afternoon sun.

It was one of the rare few days the two of them had just to themselves.

Sunny was away on school trip -it was the first time Violet didn’t accompany her. At nearly sixteen years old Sunny had developed a fiercely independent personality and refused to be babysat by her older sister anymore. Violet was a tad concerned, but she did receive a stern reminder from Klaus, that she couldn’t keep treating their younger sister like a baby. One day she would have to walk her own path in the world, and Violet would have to let her go.

Beatrice was visiting her uncle. Ever since she learned more about her birth family, she was eager to find someone she was related to. Beatrice loved her adopted family dearly, but was overjoyed to discover that she had a surviving relative on the Snicket side. She had spent a lot of time tracking down her uncle and once they had met, Beatrice would spend a weekend or two a month with him.

Quigley had just returned from his work trip; he spent a few months exploring and recording the islands along the Pacific Coast. Of course none of them had to work; the combined Baudelaire and Quagmire fortunes could easily last them a lifetime. All of them got settled into the professions that matched their interests and enjoyed working in their chosen fields.

So it was one of those quiet and lazy afternoons, when just the two of them were present at the house. They had nowhere to go and nothing to do, but enjoy the warm sunlight, the sweet aroma of apple blossoms and each other's company. Violet was sitting on the picnic blanket, her back leaning against the trunk of the tree and her blueprints in front of her ready for review. Quigley was reading one of his favourite books, laying down on the blanket, his head resting comfortably in Violet’s lap. She was absentmindedly playing with his hair, thinking that if perfect days existed, this was one of them. That was when Violet noticed a few silver threads running behind his ear. She switched her attention to his hair, examining this new discovery.

“Is something wrong?” Quigley asked, looking up from his book.

“I think you might have a grey hair,” Violet said. “Quite a few, actually, you have a full grey streak right behind your left ear.”

“You can’t be serious… I’m not even thirty yet...”

“But it’s right here!” Violet ran her fingers through the silver threads in his hair. “It’s kinda cute, I think it adds to your charm.”

“Well, if you think so,” he caught her hand and placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist. “Then I don’t mind. There is nothing more I want in this world, than to grow old together with you.”

“You are not that old,” she insisted. “You are a year younger than me!”

“But I’m the one who has grey hair!”

She laughed in response and leaned over to kiss him. They had many more years ahead of them; so many more warm afternoons to share and great memories to create.

Her love wasn’t like she imagined, but Violet wouldn’t trade him for all the treasures in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks, it me ya gal!  
> It's been awhile since I posted a happy quiglet, eh?  
> I've been struggling with one of the stories I am writing for a zine, so I figured, a cute quiglet will get me out of the writer's block. It didn't help much, but hey at least I've got a cute quiglet to share!😂  
> It was inspired by this post from tiny fairy tales: <https://twitter.com/tinyfairytales/status/1369478297420185603?s=20>  
> )  
> and by a prompt from 'imagine your otp' on Tumblr (I believe so at least, please correct me if I'm wrong.)  
> I was thinking of making a drabble collection for quiglet for a while now... so yeah let me know if you would be interested in more cute quiglet drabbles from me and if there are any prompts you would like me to do.  
> Otherwise, thank you for reading! 💜


End file.
